Atrapando las auroras
by Miyuki Uchiha
Summary: Deberías correr, antes que tus sueños te atrapen.


Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por Kishimoto Masashi. Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro.

SUMMARY: Deberías correr, antes que tus sueños te atrapen.

**Atrapando las auroras.**

Se echó agua en el rostro con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Elevó la cara al horizonte y dejó que el viento secará las gotas heladas que caían por su pequeña nariz. Lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con una noche parca, seca y silenciosa. Ladeó la cabeza para un lado para lavar sus manos en el chorro de la pequeña cascada ruidosa. El agua chapoteaba y le erizaba los vellos de los brazos.

Se refregó una y otra vez a tierra de las uñas y sus manos.

-Estás muy pensativa, Sakura-chan.

La mujer se llevó una pinza para agarrar el mechón que le tapaba la vista.-Un poco- le susurró con un poco de congoja.

El hombre que estaba a su lado la tomó por la cintura y la alzó como princesa. Cómo odiaba que hiciera eso, sin embargo se dejó hacer. La llevó a la pequeña fogata que habían prendido cerca al riachuelo. Se sentó con ella encima de sus piernas sobre una frazada.

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó posando su mentón con una barba naciente sin afeitar sobre la corona de la cabeza rosada de ella.

Sakura se limitó a observar el fuego y apretujarse contra él- Pensaba en todo. En este día, en nosotros… en lo que hubiera pasado si no fuéramos los dos.

-Uff, eso es mucho para pensar- respondió sin preocupación, a lo que Sakura levantó la vista haciendo que él quitara su quijada de su cabeza.

-Es en serio- dijo seria.

-Yo lo sé- le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice. Sin contemplaciones la acostó sobre la manta quedando encima.

-Naruto…-susurró con malestar. No le gustaba que la interrumpiera cuando ella estaba siendo trascendental en los comentarios.

-Sakura…-le respondió con el mismo tono. Se acercó para darle un beso y ella le corrió la cara. Bueno, ahora eso era lo que a él le provocaba más ira.-Sakura-chan- le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Cómo es de feo que te hagan esas cosas ¿no?

Naruto se volvió a acercar para besarla y esta vez ella le soplo el rostro. Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza y la escuchó reír. Adoraba su risa, era la mejor parte de ella y eran pocos los que la conocían. Porque ese sonido muy rara vez veces salía de su garganta, de manera tan auténtica; despreocupada, de cierta manera libre.

-¿En qué pensabas?- le volvió a preguntar depositando un beso en su nariz.

Sakura cerró los ojos con suspirando con vergüenza- ¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotros sin nosotros?

Naruto puso cara de sorpresa alzando notoriamente su ceja izquierda- ¿Cómo si no fuéramos tú y yo?

-Cómo si fuéramos Naruto y Hinata y en una casa, cuadras más al fondo, Sakura y Sasuke.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y se rio, Sakura muy dispuesta a levantar el puño se detuvo al sentir como el rubio descargaba su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Te late muy rápido el corazón.

-Es por la rabia, no es por ti, no te halagues- respondió con las mejillas rojas. Naruto se acomodó sobre ella y la abrazo como si fuera una almohada teniendo cuidado de no recostar todo su peso sobre ella.

-Hoy es una noche feliz, no pienses en eso.- Le comentó sobre su cuello el cual se erizó sin que ella quisiera.

-La verdad fue por un sueño que pienso eso, pero sí, tienes razón- suspiró cansada apoyando su mejilla.

Fue cuando sorpresivamente le abrazó con tanta fuerza que Naruto trató de levantarse, Sakura le volteó dejándole a él acostado en el piso y ella encima de él tomándole por el cuello y por las piernas, le inmovilizó con una llave de lucha.

-Recordemos esta noche especial-le susurró al oído con una sonrisita mientras él reía y trataba de soltarse.

-Eres una tramposa-le dijo forcejeando con ella, pero ¡demonios! era muy fuerte la condenada. Usuaria su táctica secreta.

Un clon de Naruto le agarró por la cintura y la quitó del Naruto real, ella lanzó una patada girándose en la acción lo que permitió que el rubio le cogiera y la tirara al suelo quedando de nuevo sobre ella.

-¡Eso es trampa!- le gritó con el mentón sobre la gravilla.

-¿Y eso por qué?-le pregunto colocando sus fuertes manos sobre las mejillas de ella para pellizcarlas.

-Porque los jutsus no cuentan. ¡Basta!- demandó tratando de zafarse.

Naruto río aún más al saber que lo venía- Esta bien, sin jutsu, pero usaré mi técnica secreta.

Sakura abrió los ojos con preocupación y el nerviosismo recorrió su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus dedos; comenzó a retorcerse con fuerza mientras unas lagrimitas comenzaron a aflorar en sus ojos verdes como manzanas. Rio, rio con pánico. Mezcla de miedo y placer.

-No por favor- fue lo único que salió.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero hay que hacerlo.- musitó en modo solemne y con una seriedad en su mirada que la heló.

Con mucha calma fue llevando sus manos a su cintura lentamente mientras ella gritaba como loca un- ¡No por favor! ¡NO!.- Sin embargo, no hizo caso a sus demandas. Su mirada casi fría, como dos témpanos de hielo azul profundo, vieron su objetivo. Sus manos pendencieras se deslizaron sobre sus caderas anchas pasando a sus muslos. La mujer cerró los ojos respirando con dificultad, su cuerpo sabía lo que pasaría.

-Ahora, pequeña y dulce Sakura-musitó despacio y lentamente. Ella sabía lo que significaba cuando no decía "chan". Rezó a Kami-Sama con todas sus fuerzas. El sudor bajo por su frente ancha y el rocío de la noche oscura le envolvió con su manto pesado y misterioso.- Es hora de quedarse quieta, porque si te mueves será peor- dijo por fin entrecerrando los ojos con un viso de placer casi cáustico. El placer y el poder que sentía en ese momento eran pletóricos.

Y ahí, lo sintió, como una mareada de choques eléctricos que pulsaron hasta su cuello. Abrió los ojos y su risa alborotada anegó el ambiente silencioso del bosque. Naruto yacía haciéndole cosquillas en la planta de sus pies como si fuera un cien pies corriendo apresurado.

Sakura se retorcía endemoniadamente suplicando clemencia. Cuando le hacía eso, su cuerpo no le respondía y sus fuerzas la abandonaban dejándole tan indefensa como una bola de algodón. No soportaba, no podía, las lágrimas desfilaban hasta tocar sus labios, los cuales enarcaban una risa que le provocaba dolor facial.

-Dilo y paro

Sakura rio aún más sin poder, ni siquiera gesticular una respuesta coherente. El hombre supo interpretar su movimiento y se detuvo. Esperó un rato a que ella se calmara y respirara de nuevo con tranquilidad.

-Dilo-volvió a exigirle.

Sakura paso saliva, si seguía así podía terminar todo en un desastre de proporciones magnificas y hasta ahora comenzaban celebrar su luna de miel.

-Te… amo- susurró con mirada de mal humor y un puchero que Naruto no veía por estar encima de ella.

-No te escucho- canturreó en tono burlesco sabiendo perfectamente lo que había dicho su nueva y joven esposa.- Repítemelo con dulzura, para que yo te crea.

Sakura giró la cabeza y sonrió de manera falsa como princesa- Te amo- le dijo de nuevo.

-Ahora más duro porque no escuchó, no me he lavado los oídos- le exigió de nuevo.

Sakura le vio con ira y rechinó los dientes, -Te amo- susurró esta vez arrastrada.

-Bien, con eso me conformo por esta media hora.

-¡Quítate ya! - Gritó desesperada haciendo pataleta- ¡Estas muy pesado!

-Oye, oye, oye, eso es retención de líquidos.

-Eso se llama retención de ramen. Quítate ya- dijo levantándose de un golpe con fuerzas renovadas.

Sakura se paró con sus pies descalzos y comenzó a limpiarse con las manos la tierra de su camisa nueva. Llevó una mano a su cabello que arregló de nuevo con la hebilla en el mechón izquierdo. Escuchó a Naruto levantarse para sentarse erguido, llevándose las manos a la cabeza sobándose con pesar, era ideal para generarle cualquier tipo de lástima que le beneficiara con caricias, y besos coquetos gratuitos, lo bueno de estar casados. Goloseaba con ella, cuando se le apetecía… o cuando la podía agarrar.

Sakura se acercó despacio para tomar sus sandalias de tacón bajo. Estaban en una de las mochilas que llevaban, cerca de la tienda de campaña. Ambos habían decido llegar a la resolución de viajar por el mundo durante un par de meses como luna de miel. Les fascinaba la idea de recorrer un camino juntos, con sus propios pasos y así poder crear todo tipo de memorias. No sólo de ellos, sino de los lugares, de la gente. Absorber toda la información del universo. El cielo no sería el límite.

Y ahora en medio de un bosque, a cientos de kilómetros de su lugar de origen, se encontraban acampando a petición de Naruto, que no dejaba que avanzaran mucho.

Pues de beso en beso, caricia en caricia, de susurro en susurro y a través de las pieles expuestas el amor y al goce del romance febril de la juventud caótica, donde imperaban los anhelos, y se fraccionaban las responsabilidades, el maremoto de deseo se expandía en ambos y ella solo podía acceder.

Su lado animal le obligaba a ceder gustosa al sentir en su propia boca lo que su lengua saborearía. No sólo masticaba intangibles en forma de gemidos, sino también, saladas gotas de sus propios cuerpos.

Se acercó dispuesta a reconfortarle su cabeza rubia como el trigo y despeinada. Pero él le agarró de la muñeca- Ven aquí amor- le dijo pasito. Ella ya sentía su tono ronco y sus ojos como nublados por una clase de magia que ella, siempre creyó, era por ella. No podía ver casi brillo y la noche se los tragaba con sus fauces íntimas.

Sakura le miró con esa mirar inocente sensual que entraba en modo automático cuando algo muy dentro de ella latía con ritmo y con poderoso poder. Cerró los ojos y exhaló entregándose al cálido ambiente de verano que los cobijaba.

El colocó una mano en su rostro y ella no pudo hacer nada más que abrir los ojos para delinear las facciones en medio de la luz de luna llena. Blanca y redonda, como un plato gigante para ramen.

Se arrodilló al lado de él y se acercó lo suficiente para que él oliera su vapor. Entrecerró los ojos y la invitación a las cálidas caricias fue lo único que necesito para avanzar.

Y la música imaginaria comenzó a sonar en sus cabezas haciendo que sus cuerpos danzaran al unísono en movimientos que correspondían sin pensarlos detenidamente. Él le beso despacio y ella cerró sus ojos conmovida por el momento. Hipo suspirando a la vez, una mezcla de nerviosismo que siempre surgía de la nada y que al mismo tiempo no le gustaba. Era como sí su cuerpo se entregara traicionero sin responder a sus mandatos.

Naruto tomó su rostro de pálida piel alabastro con sus dos manos para juntarla más a él. Le embriagaba las pecas de su rostro regadas sin orden. Tenía una encima del ojo y otra cerca a la nariz. Le enloquecía su cabello tan rosa y otras veces más oscuro en el nacimiento del mismo. Se separó de ella que aún mantenía cerrados los ojos, llevada por el momento. Se acercó de nuevo chocando su frente contra la de ella pasando saliva con dificultad. Su necesidad de tenerla para siempre le acongojaba la razón. Era como si su corazón se hiciera más chiquito por la presión de la gravedad y luego volviera a enardecer como una antorcha en medio de una cueva lóbrega.

-No vuelvas a tener esos sueños-le susurró con ojos cerrados y talante cetrino. Sakura abrió sus ojos despacio y delineó las marcas de bigote que tenía en cada mejilla.

-No puedo prometerlo pero me aseguraré que eso jamás se cumpla- la mujer tomó el dedo meñique de él y lo cruzó con el de ella- Es una promesa de vida.

El hombre se abalanzó para tomarla entre sus fieros brazos pero ella saltó hacía atrás. Se quitó el sacó de lana delgada que tenía puesto y le señaló con el índice.

-Si me atrapas, haz lo que quieras- le acusó desafiante.

Un "puff" fue lo que último que vio. Agradecía el entrenamiento, pues antes que Naruto le cogiera por detrás ella salió a correr por entre las ramas de los árboles sonriendo. No podía negar que esa clase de juegos eran muy de ellos. Entre los dos se entendían de manera casi psíquica. Vio a su lado y pudo ver la mancha amarilla despojarse de su camisa e ir por ella con el torso descubierto. Sus piernas le fallaron por un momento y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Podía recordar cuando ella dijo el "acepto" y brindaron con sake en el templo. Sus mejillas rojas, enardecidas por el juego coqueto, manejaban su expresión cándida de mujer arrebolada. Esa noche, entregados al juego peligroso exploratorio de ambos corazones. Se habían esmerado por conocerse cada parte del cuerpo. Sakura podría cerrar los ojos y lo veía con tanta claridad, como si los tuviera abiertos de par en par.

Naruto con unas gotas de sudor, que brincaban de su cien y de sus manos cerradas en puño, se relamía interiormente al ver a su esposa saltar de un lado al otro. No quería dar más espera, y la noche estaba pasando muy rápido para su propia fascinación. Pensaba en las mil y opciones que haría cuando la agarrara. Se le antojaba cualquier imagen que cruzaba por su mente inquieta.

Pegó un salto largo dándole casi alcance, fue a agarrar su brazo pero ella logró esquivarlo por poco. Naruto gruñó divertido y recordó cómo esa misma mujer le había logrado fortalecer el corazón y pulir su sonrisa para las pequeñas y sencillas cosas de la vida.

No podía dormir sin ella ahora. La culpaba a ella. A esa mujer que lo trastornaba cada segundo. Vino a su mente cuando le abrazó en esa batalla llena de amarguras. Esa donde su aldea quedó al punto del colapso. En medio de un mar de "felicitaciones y gracias", ella muy a su modo le dio la bienvenida con su preocupación a flor de piel, transmitida con unos cuantos golpes y después con un tórrido abrazo que le derritió todo.

Y mientras corría, Sakura divisó arriba, por allá en el lejano cielo de estrellas remotas, cómo una onda iridiscente revestía en faldones ondeantes de aparente textura porosa. Se serpenteaba como si estuviera nadando en la corriente de un río.

Como un camino mostrándole la dirección a alguna parte que aún no tenía claro. Sin embargo fue cuestión de segundos cuando, bajo esa aurora boreal de coloridas gamas cromáticas, supo donde la llevaba. La mujer cerró los ojos y sintió como su esposo la abrazaba con sus brazos fuertes.

La había atrapado, ella no podía estar más contenta.

Alegría al corazón

_You know I'm such a fool for you_

_You got me wrapped around your finger_

_Do you have to let in linger?_

_Do you have to, do you have to?_

_Do you have to let it linger?_

**FIN**

Había que hacerse este one-shot. Se explorará la idea de hacer uno largo que haga homenaje al NaruSaku. Pareja que estará en mi vida para siempre. No podría ser de otra manera. Y viendo que la historia terminó como terminó, pues acá estaremos prestos a realizar finales e historias contundentes… (Al menos cuando lleve muy avanzada la historia Krumione que hago, desde mi adicción por Hermione y Viktor... Ohhh dios mio… si por acá hay un hombre parecido a Stanislav Ianevski por favor enviar Hoja de Vida en un MP).

*Pequeña y cutre historia dedicada a Fransu, Isa, Fani, Alejo, Layla, Jess y a Cristóbal. Por ser mis amigos fieles narutescos de años y años y algunos por ser parte del Grupo de ayuda NARUTO de Skype XD.

*El párrafo final es parte de la canción Linger -The Cranberries.

Comentarios son recibidos. Críticas SÍ y SÓLO SÍ son constructivas.

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Escuchando: Crazy (Gnarls Barkley)_


End file.
